Dark light
by Rena818
Summary: this girl named rena is overcomed by this disease but then she meets M this mysterious person with the same disease vampire and learns about her self and has to face challenges including assasination... *duh duh duuuuuun...lmao*


Ch 1

Im sitting alone in my room the lights are out and there is nothing but candles lit. My pain and suffering is beginning to overcome me I cant stop it …I won't be able to this time, this is when the frenzy begins my eyes change from black to red, my fangs appear, and last the bloodlust. I jump from my window…my parents unknowing of this disease that lies within me. I spot a young man my age just 17 talking on his cell phone. As I fall to the ground he notices me and I take the opportunity …

"Hey man. I mean chick... You just fell from the second story window are you okay?" The sun had just set his blonde hair blew in the breeze… I caught his scent … "yes perfectly im just a little thirsty." I eyed him carefully there was no one around. "Oh …ehh you could come get a drink with me I was just leaving for a party…" I smiled and let out a silent chuckle… "Mhm well id rather just get a sip of you…" his eyes grew large then I pounced I let my teeth sink into his neck drinking his blood ... "what the h-hell are you d-d-doing…" he fell silent his body limp I disposed of his body near a party site…"blame it on humans..." I mumbled to myself …

I jumped back into my room and looked at myself in the full body mirror… my long black hair just reaching the small of my back, I had a heart shaped face my eyes dimming back to black, my pale pink lips stained with blood, I was about 5. 8", I was thin but curvy, I had on a black halter top, and skinny jeans.

I went into my bathroom to shower and remove any signs of blood. When I was done I got out and changed I looked into the mirror my eyes were black the frenzy was done for another night.

I laid in my bed and sleep over came me …

"Rena get up your going to be late for school!" I jumped up I brushed my mess I called hair out , put on a black tank top and black straight leg jeans, I tied my hair in a high pony tail and put my usual black makeup on. I got in my Lexus and drove to what my parents thought was school… I parked in the abandoned lot and found a letter plastered on the wall of the abandoned warehouse.

**Dear Rena Manson-**

**We know what you are… this disease that now owns you is in us as well **

**We are of good people and you can stop the frenzy within you...**

**Come to 4562 wood basin drive at midnight …don't bring anyone with you**

**Sincerely,**

**-M**

I was in shock...How did this M person know about me? I walked into the warehouse to find all my candles already lit and there was a goblet at the entrance. I picked it up and sniffed it ….blood. Without hesitation I drank it all. I sat in the center of the room and closed my eyes and saw my past like a movie playing in my head…

This warehouse was my sanctuary school was hard to go to anymore … the frenzy would start up too easily…so I've been coming here for the past 5 months scence it started…I stay here and relax meditate control this thing …but my life has always been bad…

My dad is a drunk who hits me… my mom is too crazy too see…I've been cutting my self but I haven't been able to the blade would break at the touch of my skin…but the scars still show, I don't know why I am this monster I hate myself If I could only remember what happened that night 5 months ago…

Before I knew it, it was 3:30 time to come home from "school" I walked into my home my father sleeping already on the couch and my mom in her room. So I went to mine I turned off all the lights and lit my candles and sat in my silence waiting for midnight to come.

Ch 2

I was out of my trance and I looked at the clock in big glowing red numbers it read 11:59 . I jumped up put on my white halter top , black jeans, and let my hair fall .i put the letter in my pocket and jumped from my window…I had to hurry I felt the frenzy stirring. I ran faster than I speeding bullet. Till I found it. It was an old abandoned mansion. well it looked abandoned. I walked up the walk way and knocked on the door. It opened with no one there. I walked in and all the lights turned on. And all around me were people with blood red eyes. And in front of me a couple feet down was a guy in a gold and red velvet chair. As if he were a king… he had black hair that fell to his neck, he had pale skin, he wore a sterling silver cross chain.

He had a black leather jacket with buckles all over and it was open his chest bare all it held was a tattoo with a bloody gun. And had pants that matched his jacket… then he stood up "hello Rena… I am M the leader of this clan…and we want you to join…" I was shocked and I felt the frenzy burning deep within… "we need you to kill the others … the bad ones if you will call them that…" he spoke with such grace. He threw a gun to me . I held its cold handle in my hand noticing the M engraved in it. "join us the hunters of the night the protectors of humans join us Rena!" he thundered everyone chanted in agreement .

This was crazy going so fast. "I am only 17!" they laughed he walked up to my and lifted my chin "I am only 17 too …and I've been 17 for 20 years now…" I looked into his blood red eyes. "You don't age?" he smiled at my question "WE never age after the disease has taken over" I felt limp …it wasn't from shock it was the frenzy but this time it was stronger I screamed in pain. Then I stood up I knew my eyes were blood red… I felt my fangs appear into my mouth …the burning thirst…I jumped but he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground "fight it Rena!" he thundered and then a girl younger than me handed him a needle with a green liquid inside of it… "I can't!" I yelped then he thrusted the needle into my arm. Everything went fuzzy I couldn't see…the darkness had fallen and taken me under…

"Rena…Rena wake up." the bright lights came through and I saw everything…M was standing over me his cross necklace hanging over. "w-what happened?" he laid down his head. "The frenzy as you call it…" I looked away "oh" he sat down in front of me the heart monitor I was attached to was bothering me. The rest of the room came into view I was in a white room just me in this white bed with white sheets and that stupid heart monitor… "Rena…" M called to me. "Its time you remember what happened to you…" he laid his hand on my forehead and I went under once more…

I was at Reyna's party, every one was dancing to the beat of the hard metal song playing. I had a black leather halter top on with a mini skirt and combat boots my hair fell down my shoulders. I went outside to smoke a cigarette …(which I no longer do) then I saw him it was a guy about 19 years old, built he was, with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail he had a black trench coat on . Then he turned to me and walked over. "Hey girlie what's your name?" he was very good looking "Rena…" I replied. "Nice the name is Zero" I smiled at him "Zero huh? Sweet..." then I noticed he had fangs, I walked closer "hey cool fake fangs where did ya get them?" he smiled "oh these they are real and they are used for this!" before I knew it he held my neck "relax girlie it will be over for you soon…" then I felt his razor sharp teeth sink into my neck as I felt this hot liquid pour out.. I tried to scream but I felt my body go limp…and then when I thought I was done for something pushed zero off me…it was a guy in a black coat with a sterling silver cross…

I woke from the strange nightmare in a cold sweat, and then I began to cry, M just stood there. "you're going to have to get a hell of a lot tougher Rena it just gets harder from here …there are some clothes in that closet for you Mary said you could wear them change and meet me in the training room.." he walked out the room and shut the door . I opened the door to the closet, who ever this Mary chick is she's got badass taste in clothes.

I put on a black tank top and black leather-ish pants, and a pair of converse that lied at the bottom. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with little bits hanging down. What was I heading into? That was my question.


End file.
